


Touch

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF, Band of Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew. Being numb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Matthew once heard a story about a woman who left for the dentist's office and came home with half her face paralyzed. Matthew was a kid when he heard that story and he never went to the dentist's willingly after that. He hasn't liked doctors ever since, and dentists he avoids like they're the plague.

Matthew doesn't know why the story comes to him now but he also can't help thinking about the numbness. He's lying under warm sheets, with Peter's head on his chest. What if he couldn't feel Peter's fingers, tracing small, non-sensical patterns on his stomach? Those pale, calloused hands - the touch of which he can't help yearning for.

Slowly, he breathes out, saddened by the thoughts of paralyzation. He'd still be able to hear Peter's hoarse voice whispering dirty little things in his ear, smell Peter's scent - a mix of candle wax, sweat, shampoo, deodorant, maybe sometimes even a tinge of alcohol - taste Peter's kisses - only rarely nicotine-flavored anymore - watch Peter walking, dressing up, undressing, eating, drinking - smoking was his favorite time to watch Peter, but then Peter quit, wanted his kisses to taste better, or maybe it was just because he felt like quitting, Matthew neither knows nor cares.

He wouldn't be able to touch Peter. The thought stings - in his mind, in his heart. He loves touching Peter, everywhere, and he loves it - adores it - when Peter touches him - anywhere, anytime - and he draws a sudden breath at the thought of losing that touch.

But he can still feel Peter - feels him shifting to face Matthew - and there's no way that could be taken away from him, when they're lying in a cozy bundle in the safety of the apartment. He draws in another deep breath before confronting Peter's bewildered eyes.

"You okay?"

Matthew nods - of course he's okay, why wouldn't he be okay? - and he goes for a reassuring smile before taking Peter's face in his hands and turning him over to lie on his back. He looks into the brown eyes under him - "so beautiful I could stay like this forever" - that stare back into his own, with tiny glints in the corners, marking something that rules out any unhappiness - at least for the time being, which is enough for Matthew, the only thing mattering is the now.

A comfortable silence surrounds them and Matthew lowers his head to press his dry lips to Peter's, their eyes close, hands pull hair and massage skin, the two completely lost in the moist warmth of each other's mouths and their own desire. When they finally break apart, Matthew's only thought before returning his lips to Peter's is that as long as Peter's there, Matthew will never lose the ability to feel.


End file.
